The present invention relates generally to a continuous calcination vessel and to methods for continuously preparing calcined chemically-treated solid oxides. Such calcined chemically-treated solid oxides can be used in catalyst compositions for the polymerization of olefins.
Often, a calcining step is required prior to utilizing a chemically-treated solid oxide in a catalyst composition and, subsequently, in a polymerization process to produce olefin-based polymers. Calcining can be accomplished in a batch process, which typically requires a large vessel which must be cycled from room temperature to temperatures of up to 700° C., and above, for each batch. Additionally, the batch process requires a long time period for heating the vessel and its contents to the desired calcining temperature and, thereafter, cooling down to room temperature. Hence, there exists a need for a calcination vessel and for a method of preparing calcined chemically-treated solid oxides which is more time, energy, and cost efficient. Accordingly, it is to these ends that the present invention is directed.